Soul Words
by MysNis1206
Summary: Collection of oneshots about words appearing on your skin the moment you turn 15. The words the person who will complete you says to you once you are 15. So what words will appear on the characters of Miraculous and who says them?
1. Chapter 1 Marinette (Adrienette)

Marinette had always been fascinated by the words decorating her mum's wrist and her father's forearm. Something so simple that showed that they were meant to be together. She had gone to sleep many nights hearing the tale of when their words appeared and when they first met and loved how sweet it was, and romantic. Hearing the tale and knowing it off by heart was exciting to say the least. Marinette often wondered if her experience would be similar to her parents or who her soulmate could be. Everyone normally had a soulmate, but not always did they stay together, which was disheartening. Marinette was excited when she finally turned 15. She woke up early, disturbing Tiki's slumber, walking over to the mirror to find her words. She twisted and turned, trying to find the writing that would be the first words her soulmate would say to her. Her mum and dad had dark brown writing, her mum had a scrawl while her dad had the neat handwriting of Sabine. She couldn't see any different marks,

"What is going on? Tikki, I can't find anything!" Marinette panicked, "That must mean I don't have a soulmate, and that means that I will never get married, I'm not supposed to be with Adrien and I will end up all alone and some sort of cat or bag lady that everyone pities for being the only person to never have a soulmate!" She started to cry, Tikki flew into her face,

"Come on Marinette, it can't be that bad, maybe you missed them in your haste to check, maybe, they are only just appearing. You can read about it in the Soulmates section in the library at school now you're 15, maybe there are answers there," Tikki calmed her down, "Let's get you ready for school so we can go and look," Marinette brightened a little before going and getting ready. She walked downstairs, being greeted by her parents, wished happy birthday and her parents let her leave,

"Think she is going to look in the library?" Tom asked as they watched their girl leave,

"Of course, she needs to find things out for herself, I still don't understand why we can't tell her more though," Sabine looked at Tom,

"Because law, I wasn't told anything besides the story of how my parents met, it's a French thing, you know the city of love and it's expected that each person makes their own way on their path of love, most of the country have this law, but don't worry about it, she'll find what she needs to know," Tom shrugged.

Marinette had 6 books all on soulmates surrounding her, reading one followed by another, she sighed in relief many times. Her words hadn't appeared yet as she had to turn 15, not on the day, but the hour and minute. Marinette knew she had been born in the early evening and that meant she wouldn't meet her soulmate just yet, or at least learn who her soulmate was. She read that the writing appeared in your soulmates handwriting and their eye colour. Some information was weird, like if someone else purposely said the words to try and be your soulmate, then words would burn and change. She remembered an earlier instance months ago, it had been Lila's birthday and she had said Adrien's words, Adrien hadn't said anything, instantly grasping his hand in pain. Marinette had learnt from Alya, who asked Nino, who had talked to Adrien what happened. Adrien's words had been on the back of his palm, as after he had the words appear, his father telling him to constantly wear makeup to avoid people seeing it and one day Lila had talked to him, it had been hot so the class had instead of a normal in doors gym lesson had a water fight and Lila must have seen them. Nino had said that Lila had said in such a simple way his words, and after they fell from her lips, his hand had been in burning pain. Adrien had gone to the bathroom to pour water on his hand and watched in fascination his words change from what Lila had said to something completely different. Nino didn't know what as Adrien didn't tell him, saying that the less people knew the better, it was one of the main reasons he now wore gloves all the time, particularly as people kept saying his words but they weren't soul mates. Marinette had relaxed, glad that he wasn't in pain anymore. She stopped reading and put the books away before walking to find Alya before class.

"Hey birthday girl! You get your words?" Marinette hugged her,

"Hey Alya, I um… damn how do I put this…"

"You do have words right?" Alya looked concerned for her friend,

"No, no, I was so excited that I left my house without checking?" Marinette hated to lie to her best friend but until Alya was 15, she couldn't reveal anything about soulmate words, it was a law in France that went back centuries. If Marinette got found out who knows what would happen to her and if Paris could survive without Ladybug.

"Oh, I knew this would happen. You would only look if you were in a rush and make yourself late for school, you need to look tonight!" Marinette nodded and smiled, before sitting down, most people wished her a happy birthday, and she smiled and thanked, some asked about her words to which she said nothing. She had looked around the room, wondering if someone here was her soulmate, her eyes ended on Adrien, she hoped that he was her soulmate, she could barely talk to him though, who knew if she actually was. Her whole school day passed normally, she realised that after tonight, every person she greeted would potentially be her soulmate until they spoke. Sure there were some exceptions for people who already found their soulmates, and she wouldn't know for some people until they turned 15 but a majority of people she would see would be possible. She looked at the clock, only a minute left. She had to hurry and find it though, she had patrol with Chat in half an hour, she stopped, was he 15? She had never thought to ask, they were similar in age she knew, but didn't know if he was 15 or not. The clock changed, breaking her out of her reverie. She stood in front of the mirror and checked her arms and legs. She looked at her neck and turned around to look at her back, Tikki helped her look, before pointing out that Marinette had over looked it, it was written in green high on her upper arm like an arm band. Marinette studied the words, finding it a bit difficult to read it at the awkward angle

 **My Lady, glad you showed up, ready for paw-trol?**

Marinette could only stare at them, she wanted to break down and cry, her words...her soulmate…were her partner in fighting crime, Chat Noir. Not Adrien, how could she face him knowing it would be him who uttered her soulmate words,

"It's not Adrien," was all she could say, her head felt like spinning, she wanted nothing more than to pull her bed sheets over her head and cry herself to sleep. She had wanted it to be Adrien so much, how could it be that goofy cat? She had always shut off his advances and focused on Adrien, if there was any sign that her and Adrien weren't meant to be, this was it. She looked at the clock, she had to get to the Eifel Tower in 10 minutes, she sighed and spoke the magic words, going out the trapdoor, and swinging along on her yoyo.

Chat was waiting for her, he was sitting there without a care in the world and Ladybug wanted to do nothing more than to turn around and leave, pretending later that she had fallen asleep or forgotten, but her duties to her city remained stronger, she approached him, he must have heard her because he turned around,

"My, Lady, glad you showed up, ready for paw-trol?" he grinned at her, brightening at the sight of her. She couldn't trust herself to speak. She only rolled her eyes and nodded, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

 _No, nothing like that, only that I discovered not even 10 minutes ago, you are my soulmate!_ Marinette wanted to shout at him but couldn't. Her mouth didn't open, she remained silent, grabbing her yoyo and throwing it, ready to go and swing away, leaving a confused Chat Noir behind her on the tower.

Patrol had gone awkwardly, Marinette refused to say a single word and he only stared at her confused, he asked her what was going on, if she was okay, what he had done to get the silent treatment in between puns. She hadn't replied to a single thing he had said, focusing instead on patrol and at the end of the night simply waved goodbye and ran off, disappearing into the alleyways and off the rooftops. She ran through the streets, constantly watching for the cat. She stopped and waited for a while, seeing if he was following her. When she was close to her home, she swung up onto the balcony and hurried into her room, dropping her transformation. Tikki flew into her face,

"Are you okay Marinette?" she asked, Marinette collapsed, she wasn't okay. She just wanted to hide away forever,

"I'm going to sleep, night Tikki," Marinette replied, before doing just that.

Marinette walked to school the next morning, early due to her not getting enough sleep. She sat at her desk, waiting for Alya to show up, drawing an outfit in boredom. She didn't even notice Adrien enter the classroom and was standing beside her looking at her drawing,

"I see you're still as good as the derby hat competition, Marinette," She jumped and whipped around to face him,

"Oh, A-Adrien, I didn't see you there, sorry, um…Thanks?" she blushed and looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers. She didn't Adrien's eyes widen nor him holding up his hand, removing the glove. She glanced up to see his words on his hand. She saw in blue her handwriting, reading what she had just said. Now she desperately wanted to burst into tears, someone else had said her words, and she had said Adrien's. How could life be this unfair!

"Sorry, Adrien, but, I'm not…I mean, that it's just that…" she looked him in the eye and sighed, before pulling her jacket off and showing her words, looking away. She watched him, wasn't she the unluckiest girl ever, the single person who said her words was Chat Noir, someone she cared for deeply and was a part of her, while she had said Adrien's words, and she wasn't meant to be with him. Great, now she had two soul mates, and that is just mean, why couldn't the universe have been kind and not make her choose between two guys, one which would be soulmateless and that is a tragedy. She watched him. His eyes widened while he read her words, he looked between her and the words on her arm and his words on his hand and back to her. She watched him and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding his eyes. She jumped when he suddenly laughed, she turned to him surprised. He was now howling with laughter, leaning on her desk as if he would fall over,

"Adrien?" She looked at him quizzically. He looked at her, and grinned, "My Lady, it seems to me the cat is out of the bag and soon will be amongst the pigeons." She blinked. Twice. Thrice. She then let her head land on the desk with a solid thud. Adrien just stood there grinning like an idiot. When the rest of their class entered, the two of them were sitting in their usual seats, Marinette hunched over and muttering 'you have to be kidding' over and over again while Adrien just sat there with an abnormally satisfied smirk on his face. No one noticed the two kept exchanging glances throughout class.

 **That's my first of this short collection, this is going to be fun! Who shall I do next? And who else should be partnered up? Let's find out…  
Also, I apologise for not updating my other story on here surprises and twists if any of you are reading it, as well as my Rise of the guardians and frozen crossover…I can't find my document of S&T and I have been lacking motivation for my first story, for some reason (School is life and creative draining on all levels), so I'll keep hunting for it, and work on the next chapter as soon as I can, for all stories.  
At least this one is going to be small collection, so that it won't be updated much. I have 4 other chapters planned already, but if you guys want a particular ship told, I'll try, but if no suggestions come in, I'll go with popular/canon/favoured ships, like Alya and Nino, Rose and Juleka, Alix and Kim, and such. Maybe I'll try Theo and Mirelle, that would be entertaining to say the least.  
Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Adrien (Adrienette)

Adrien can't work out how such common phrases could be said by his soulmate and why each time someone says his words, they change. Does he really have that much bad luck to not have anyone? A take on the previous chapter but from Adrien's point of view.

Adrien had his words since early that year, he was fine with it, and his father's only comment had been that at least the girl had neat handwriting, before telling Natalie to find a way to cover it for the photoshoots, and he will incorporate gloves into outfits when he could. Summer to Spring, would not work this late as a fashion image. Adrien understood, his mother had told the story of when his father was rising in fame, and still no soul mate, people would try to see his mark and say his words, particularly the grabbing at money and gold diggers that Gabriel despised so much. So stopping the spread of what his words were was expected of his father, and even as a model. Every model seemed to have no hint at words on their skin. Makeup artists said it was part of the gig, to hide the mark. Unfortunately, Adrien was about to find out why it was such a big deal. It had been a few months, and Natalie, along with his shoots, had also told him to hide the words, and wore makeup that blended with his skin perfectly across the back of his nondominant hand. He did so everyday in the morning before school started, and often had it fixed up at lunch, and photoshoots. And then in Autumn and Winter, he started wearing longer sleeves that covered his hands completely, and forwent the makeup routine. And then it started to warm up again. Adrien thought as most of the people he had spoken to had by this stage turned 15, it was not a big deal he thought to keep hiding them. Not many people had seen his words, as he claimed that his father wanted him to hide them for some reason, and now there seemed little point. Until one day. It was when Lila came up to him on the Monday after her 15th had past, and said the words that he knew so well, that he was shocked.  
"H-hey, Adrien, h-how nice to see you." He went to reply, but bent over in pain, clutching his hand. He glimpsed Nino's concerned face, and Lila's very shocked face. He moved as fast as possible, running to the bathroom. He had burst through the door and stuck his hand under the cold water pouring from the tap.

Months had passed, and every now and again on the odd day he didn't wear gloves, some (fan)girl (and occasionally guy) would say the words that appeared on his wrist, and every time his hand would burn in pain and the words would change. Each person took the words changing differently. Some would cry, some would sigh in resignation while others shrug and some persist to think that the universe is denying them. It had been going on for months and he was getting tired of it. Was his bad luck really that bad that he would have no one? He spent more time in the library looking and researching the reason to why his hand felt pain and his words changed every time someone said his words. Plagg often complained about him being a needy cat, and that he deserved extra cheese for all this but Adrien had eventually found his answer. His hand burned in pain because every person that had said his words, wasn't supposed to. They were trying to cheat the system. Kind of unfair that he had to suffer pain every time it happened but that's all there was to it. Adrien was growing tired of it. He ended up wearing black fingerless gloves all the time. Life continued as normal for him. He no longer had to worry about people saying his words and only had to worry if his soulmate was his lady. Sometimes on patrol he would ask her if she had found her soulmate yet. She would only laugh and tell him that she didn't know. That gave him a clue, she had to be under 15 if she had no clue. He was sure, positive that LB was his soulmate, the way they fought in sync from the first fight, as if they could read each other's minds, and the way he chose to love her made him believe that she was his soulmate. He only had to wait.

He was sitting on the Eifel Tower waiting for their regular patrol, he was thinking of a pun to tell her as a way of greeting, but ended up just thinking of her. He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw her.

"My Lady, glad you showed up, ready for paw-trol?" He grinned waiting for her to roll her eyes or to scoff and reply coolly. She only rolled her eyes and nodded. Adrien raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Her mouth didn't open, she remained silent, Adrien was surprised, normally she would have said something or at least groaned about the puns. She grabbed her yoyo and threw it, ready to go and swing away, leaving a confused Chat Noir behind her on the tower. Adrien quickly followed after her, trying to keep up.

She had refused to say a single word and he only stared at her confused, he asked her what was going on, if she was okay, what he had done to get the silent treatment in between puns. She hadn't replied to a single thing he had said, focusing instead on patrol and at the end of the night simply waved goodbye and ran off, disappearing into the alleyways and off the rooftops. He was tempted to follow her, demand why she wasn't talking to her. He missed the banter they had and wondered if he had over step the line somewhere. He was unable to fall asleep until the late hours of the morning before his alarm went off. He got ready for the day and left early, opting to walk instead. He walked in early to see that Marinette was also for once early. She sat at her desk, waiting for probably Alya or someone to talk to, to show up, drawing something. She didn't even notice Adrien had entered the classroom and was standing beside her looking at her drawing, Adrien looked at the shirt and skirt she was drawing, amazed once again at the amount of detail she went to and how good she was at it.

"I see you're still as good as the derby hat competition, Marinette," She jumped and whipped around to face him,

"Oh, A-Adrien, I didn't see you there, sorry, um…Thanks?" she blushed and looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers. Adrien's eyes widened and he pulled off his glove that covered his words, to see in a blue the words standing out to him.

 **Oh, A-Adrien, I didn't see you there, sorry, um…Thanks?**

Adrien waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. She had said his words and they didn't change on him. That must mean that she was his soulmate. He thought for a moment, surely he had said happy birthday to her yesterday, so why did it matter now, he probably had been looking on the issue of burning pain when the wrong person said his words, that he hadn't bothered to look into any other information. He held out his hand as if to question her when she glanced up to see his words on his hand. She read what she had just said while Adrien waited, expecting some form of pain to start. Was his bad luck going to keep getting in the way of him every single time, or would he finally find someone who would love him for him. He watched Marinette as her eyes widened and dimmed, and started to water.

"Sorry, Adrien, but, I'm not…I mean, that it's just that…" she trailed off not looking him in the eye, he felt confused. What could she mean by that. Marinette took her jacket off and lifted her sleeve on her arm up to show Adrien in green writing her words. His handwriting, he was sure of it, his eyes widened while he read her words,

 **My Lady, glad of you to show up, ready for paw-trol?**

He looked between her and the words on her arm and his words on his hand and back to her. He couldn't believe it, she would only have the words 'My Lady' on her if she was Ladybug…He reread the sentence and wanted to laugh, he had said those words to Ladybug last night, and she hadn't said anything. Adrien looked at Marinette as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding his eyes. Adrien thought about it for a moment, there must be some loophole because this wasn't a coincidence. There had been a small passage, and he hadn't paid it any attention. It stated very clearly, that the words only appear the exact minute you turn 15. He barely read it, as the information was not what he wanted. But he had his lady, and his lady had him. But because she refused to say anything last night, probably in shock over her words, and how they revealed her identity, that she refused to say anything, only to say something the next day to Adrien, who was Chat. It struck him that this was all so funny. He burst out laughing. She jumped and turned to him surprised. He was now howling with laughter barely able to get his breath back, leaning on her desk as if he would fall over,

"Adrien?" She looked at him quizzically. He looked at her, and grinned, "My Lady, it seems to me the cat is out of the bag and soon will be amongst the pigeons." His grin fathered, he hadn't meant for that to slip out, he wondered what she would do. She blinked. Twice. Thrice. She then let her head land on the desk with a solid thud. Adrien just stood there grinning like an idiot, his soulmate was his Ladybug, and nothing was going to pull him down from cloud 9. When the rest of their class entered, the two of them were sitting in their usual seats, Marinette hunched over and muttering 'you have to be kidding' over and over again while Adrien just sat there with an abnormally satisfied smirk on his face, finding it fun that she had lost it so much. No one noticed the two kept exchanging glances throughout class.

But they noticed how much time Adrien spent with Marinette now and how she stopped stuttering around him…kind of.

 **Hey people!  
Thank you for your lovely reviews, favourites and follows! They really were pushing for me to get back in the saddle and write some more! I appreciate it!  
I wrote this chapter more because I thought it would be interesting to put more background not only into the laws of France on the 'soul words thing' but also on the soul words themselves. Plus I like to experiment and write from others view points and I always favour Marinette so I'm used to writing her. To try and keep it simple, I followed the first chapter, plus it's Adrien, he deserves his own chapter! He is too precious!  
Thank you again for the comments**

 **To Foxwaffles, thank you so much for your comment, I really love it, it's so nice to hear that.**

 **To the guest, I will say I'm working on it, as I do kind of ship them, but I kind of don't really ship Chloe with anyone, it's just a little too hard, because, she just is not a…nice person yet. We do know she will have an arc in the show at some point, but I can't see her changing her behaviour just because she likes someone. She is supposed to like her bestie, Sabrina, and still treats her badly. Plus, I don't know what to make of her relation with Adrien. It seems…so much she doesn't love him, like she claims. So, I think, in a way, I'll have to make it a two shot, kind of like here with Adrien. It will take a little while, I'm working on it.**

 **To Kmbrun, first of all, cool name, second thank you, and it's fine, I'm sure you'll think of one.**

MouthyYellow  
Thank you. I thought that if there was anything she would do, it would be that. Her gentleman, and lively Adrien, was the cat that sprouted puns and fought along side her. Seemed too good of a chance to waste a 'hit the desk because this is so idiotic and he said another pun, should I blush, or eye roll, neither, I'm hiding my face on the desk'.  
That is literally what ran through my head for poor Mari when she realises the whole thing. And that she revealed her identity, Adrien won't leave her alone. But that also means Cat wouldn't leave her alone either.

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **So a vote tally so far on ships to happen is.**

 **1 for Chloe and Nathaniel**

 **None for any others.  
Thinking of doing a copycat episode, take, with Theo, trying to see if he is LB soulmate. And yeah, but that's a maybe. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll go from there.  
See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chloe (chlonath)

Chloe was waiting patiently in the limo to arrive at school, worrying would give her premature wrinkles after all and she had an image to uphold. She watched the scene go past her in a rush. Once she arrived she was ready, she talked herself through each step she would take, first find Adrien and greet him. Make sure he remembered it was her birthday tomorrow and that her daddy (the mayor) had made reservation for her to hold a grand party in celebration and he was invited. As well as Nino if he wished. Her lip curled in distaste, but she couldn't argue with her soulmate. Yes she knew that Adrien was her soulmate, it was going to be obvious to everyone tomorrow, the fact that he didn't have one yet and his words kept changing because people kept trying to change their destiny was stupid in her eyes(yes she already knew all about the soulmates rules even when she shouldn't being the mayor's daughter as well as rich had lots of benefits), but at least the universe had some sense in it, keeping on proving to her that Adrien was her soulmate, and honestly who would be the better match anyway, they were close as close could be and that was what mattered, the compatibility that two people had made them soulmates, she was sure. She ran through her perfect plan that ended with them saying the words imprinted on their skin, he realises how stupid he was to befriend the little folk and come back to her and life would be perfect. She smiled as she walked into class, stopping slightly to see that Adrien was talking to Marinette, again. What was it, the 12th time this month they had stood at her desk and were chatting before the teacher walked in. And Marinette was not a stuttering scared mess the 12th time in a row. Well it would all change soon, he would be entirely focused on her after tomorrow after all. She had Sabrina find out about Adrien's words as soon as they appeared. She would do it herself but the words would have changed as soon as she found out what they were because there was no denying it that they would even if she was his soulmate, people weren't supposed to cheat destiny, and it would create a giant horrid mess where she didn't have a soul mate, and neither would Adrien so there was no point in her doing it anyway. Sabrina had told her the colour was blue, and extremely neat. Chloe had approved as there was no doubt about it, her handwriting was extremely neat if a little flamboyant and her eyes were blue. No doubt it was her. She hurried to Adrien's side, giving him a hug and a kiss, along with a bright smile,

"Hi Adrien! How are you this morning?" she pointedly ignored Marinette, while Adrien shuffled, he must have felt she was too forward, but he would have to get used to it. Unfortunately, and fortunately, the teacher came in before he could reply to her, but at least Chloe had successfully stopped the conversation between them. She would not lose Adrien to Marinette. The rest of the day was a bore to Chloe and normal, after all, Sabrina did her work, she focused on looks, getting the attention of Adrien and making sure no one forgot their place in the grand scheme of things. The only abnormal thing that was becoming a regular thing was the stupid akuma attack at lunch and that Adrien and Marinette were getting closer as friends. That would have to change of course. She knew what was going to happen tomorrow and it would only be perfect, as the universe would dictate.

Life wasn't perfect as it had looked the night before. Chloe knew she had been born in the early morning so her words should have appeared before she even woke up. She had searched in the mirror checking for any new colouring in her skin. She had found it, noting it was not green. Well, there was a slight tint of the colour, but not the vibrant colour that made up Adrien's eyes. She had looked at it, and deciphered the strange marks that now covered her ankle. They were in a scrawl of some kind, which Adrien did, along with half the population.

 **Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.**

She wondered what situation she had to be in for Adrien to say those words to her, and what her reply was. She was flattered that he was letting her decide whatever it was she was deciding, but these words were weird, did this mean she wasn't going to talk to Adrien for a while, just waiting for the perfect moment. She breezed her way to the limo after breakfast and waited in the car. The journey was silent as Chloe thought about how these words were supposed to show everyone that Adrien and her were destined to be with each other forever. She got there and waited for Adrien to show up. She walked into class when she realised she would be late, and found him in class already. She muttered an apology to the teacher and took her seat. She eyed Adrien, working out how she was going to get him to talk to her and say her words.

It was nearly lunch and she had yet to say a word to anybody but Sabrina. That was a given though. She wasn't going to risk anyone being her soul mate, other than Adrien and Sabrina obviously wasn't the kind of person who would be her soul mate. Finally, the bell rang and she stood up, latching herself onto Adrien,

"Adrien! How about you come with me for lunch, it will be great to catch up, and celebrate my birthday" she smiled, he awkwardly smiled,

"Sorry Chloe, I'm hanging out with Nino, Alya and Marinette at her place for lunch," Chloe smiled and was about to agree it would be grand and everything, as well as exclaim that they said each other's words when the words sunk in. He wasn't her soulmate.

"Oh, that's fine, what are your words out of curiosity?" she fluttered her lashes at him, he stared at her, showing her his hand looking curiously at her, she quickly studied it, the eye colour was a tad too dark to be hers, and the writing was a little too straight and small. She couldn't believe it, destiny had seemed to say that they were to complete each other and then it was all taken away from her. She walked calmly out and went to her car. She thought she had been right but she hadn't so who was she supposed to be with? She stared down at her lap in the car, riding back to her home, wanting to cry but refusing to let the tears fall. She was going to lose one of her dearest friends, all because he was going to find better company with someone else. It was only a year or so later that it was revealed that Adrien and Marinette were soul mates, that she exploded. She had lost her oldest friend to that girl. All Chloe wanted was a friend, someone she could be close to. And in that moment, she had no one.

 **Okay that's the first part, it originally was going to be short, because the next bit I want to do is with Nathaniel, so it makes it easier to end here and start his chapter next, instead of showing both sides of the same event. Now I just need to work out how his part will flow. This one is short, I don't know why, Chloe is always harder for me to write.  
Also second episode, at the end, she gets Adrien to promise that they will be besties. So I think she likes him as a friend, but shows her affection for him…really out there(?) my opinion though, and kind of why she thinks of him more of a friend soul mate, than an actual love soul mate. I honestly she acts a lot like she does in regards to Adrien, as a way to protect him, and to keep him as a big part of her life.  
I hope guest likes this chapter…I will get the next part out soon enough.  
Is it a cliff hanger? It looks like a cliff hanger.**

 **Votes:**

 **1 for Chloe and Nathaniel, (partly completed)  
1 for Alya and Nino**

 **That's it.  
As they came in that order, I will work on them in that order.**

 **Question, how do you guys like the writing of both sides thing? Should I keep doing so, or would some couples be better off just 1 chapter only? Cause, while I know how to write Alya's and Nino's (Yeah, that idea has been around for a while,) I have Alya's side planned out. But not Nino's. I don't know how to write his yet. So yeah, his might come heaps later.**

 **Shout out of thank you for the kind words to the reviews, from MouthyYellow, SilvershadowDimensional, Starlin's Ghost and again from Foxwaffles and Kmbrun. Working on Alya and Nino still, along with the Theo idea, but all of your kind words make me want to write through my cold, and still make it good quality, with another update.**

 **In other news, it's raining here. It has been raining for nearly 5 days, and the weather forecast says rain until next Sunday. But no thunderstorms, I'm deeply disappointed.**

 **New chapter coming soon, I promise.  
See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nathaniel (Chlonath)

It had been a few years since Nathaniel had left school. He had gone on to an art school and graduated that, along with holding a few exhibits of his work along the way. He was currently drawing pictures for a comic book store, given the plot, what pictures they wanted, how they wanted the characters to look, and he was left to his own devices and left to it. Recently, he was informed that one of the comic books he was drawing for was really popular, and was going to be made into a short movie for children to watch. He was going to be going to meet some of the technological people that did animation. Nathaniel could draw animations, but he was no star at it, and preferred the normal pencil and paper. He was going along basically to make sure that everything was in the correct image and looked like the characters were supposed to.

He thinks that his boss really just wanted to make sure that the animators were doing their job, and get him out from underfoot. He was also told that as the comic was going to become a movie, and he was the main drawer for the comic, he was going along to a convention, and talk about what was happening, and stuff like that. He was not really looking forward to it. He never did well with crowds.

He sighed and ran his hand through his red hair. He caught a glimpse of the neat swirls of pale blue writing on his upper arm. He had turned 15 later than everyone in his class. As he was one of the few kids born in the first term of school, he was allowed to enter school when he was turning 5, instead of turning 6. He had hoped that Marinette was his soul mate, but he was no longer in her class when he did turn 15. And he hadn't had a chance to speak to her until they were out of school. By then, he learnt that Marinette was Adrien's soul mate, in fact, heaps of people knew. The storm that Chloe blew up when she found out was big. She turned bright red in anger, and screeched about how unfair it all was. Not long later, and there was an akuma trying to rip soul mates apart. He avoided Chloe after that, for the rest of their time in high school. Practically everyone did, because any little thing could set her off, she was angry for some reason.

But looking to the past wasn't going to help him with the convention. He was going to be sitting up on stage and talking about the comic, and the adaption of into a movie, and who knew what else. In front of a crowd. With some people he knew, and some he didn't, and he was still going to have to talk. What if he stuffed up? What if something went wrong? He did not like the idea of this. And he had been told about it a week ago. He had 2 weeks more to prepare himself, and be ready.  
He wasn't going to be ready.

He stood in front of the giant building, looking up at it. The two weeks, had flown past him, and he was not any more prepared than he was when he was first told the news. Nathaniel sighed and walked on through the doors. People were bustling and moving stuff around, doing last minute set ups, and perfecting everything to be exactly how it should be. He had been to conventions before, but that was more looking around and commissioning people for art, or having people commissioning him for art. He just wasn't used to talking to more than a couple of strangers at one time. A whole crowd was definitely something he wasn't. Nathaniel walked on through, his pass hanging around his neck. He nodded to a few people as he passed them in greeting, before arriving where he and a few other people, would talk about the comic. The stage was still getting set up, and people were darting around, arranging everything to the orders of a young blonde woman about his age, standing and walking around. Nathaniel felt his whole body stiffen when she turned to face his direction. It was Chloe. After such a long time, and this is where he meets her again. This was great, she was going to make this a misery for him. He turned tail and left, he could not believe this, he really could not. Why was the world out to get him? He walked back and forth, before someone poked their head out the door,  
"Hey, I know that this thing is stressful, but I am in charge of making sure everything runs smoothly. If you dare to stuff this up, you will answer to me. So get back in here and help set up chairs."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Nathaniel rolled his eyes and started to head back to the door. Chloe was looking at him in open mouth shock. He stared at her before realising what she said. He pulled the long sleeve up, and stared at the words. In the writing was just the long sentence she said. He stared at it, then at her. Her mouth still hung open, and he expected her to point at him, or yell about it, or something. The silence, well, this was not what he would expect of his old classmate.

"We need to talk. But later, you have a bunch of work to do, and I have to find my group of people that will be going up there and talking in a couple of hours." Nathaniel felt about him, as an artist, he always carried a pencil and paper. He scrawled out his number and just for the sake of it, his name, and handed the paper to her. She took it dumbly, still in shock it seemed.

"I'll see you later Chloe." He walked off. Well, he just handed his number to his soulmate who was a demon of a girl in school. Nathaniel was now sure that talking to a bunch of people wasn't going to be as bad as that. He just got around the corner when she seemed to finally start operating again, and he could hear her shriek. He walked a little faster.

After the huge talk about the comic, and the movie, Nathaniel was busy signing stuff for fans, as he did draw all the pictures, he got a bit of recognition for his talents. He was a little shocked when a manicured hand place a familiar scrape of paper in front of him with his number and name on it. He glanced up to see bright blue eyes lit with determination.  
"I have reservations at the restaurant down the street at 7. Be there." She then walked away, leaving the paper behind. He grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket, before going on to sign the next thing. Seemed that Chloe had regained her demeanour after a couple of hours.

Nathanial waited, he wasn't sure what Chloe had put the reservations under and hence waited for her to show up. This was certainly weird, but honestly, he never really cared about soulmates, not since he found out Marinette was taken. There was never a lot of information to go on, and he had not said a word to many new people. Presently Chloe walked in. She looked at him, and walked across the small waiting area to him. She was wearing a simple dress with silver accents on yellow, and simple silver strappy heels. Her hair was still pulled back in a well-practised ponytail.  
"Come on, we have much to discuss." She pulled him along to the waiter, and announced her name. They were led to a table and were seated. Nathaniel stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"So, you are my soul mate." Chloe began. Nathaniel nodded. "Well, it's been a while then hasn't it?" Nathaniel nodded once more. Chloe huffed, "honestly, say something why don't you? I know you didn't like to talk to me much in school, but still."  
"You were mean to everyone in school. And you made fun of my comic." Nathaniel spoke up. Chloe blushed, and avoided his eyes. It was a nice colouring to her skin, the light glow, Nathaniel mused, if only he could colour with that particular shade for some parts of the comic. Chloe cleared her throat, bringing Nathaniel back to the present.  
"Yes, I was…a very difficult person. I understand that, and it was not easy for anyone,"  
"More so when Marinette was revealed to be Adrien's soul mate." Nathaniel interrupted, watching Chloe flinch. She looked sadly down at her lap.  
"I lost a friend that day. I didn't push him when I found out he wasn't my soul mate, but I thought he completed me best. That's what soul mates are all about, making each person whole, and complimenting them. But…but Adrien wasn't the person who completed me. And I wondered who it was, and all along it was Marinette. And they are great together, I see that, but at the time. It felt like she was taking something important from me. She has practically anything she could want, and at times, it feels that I have nothing." Chloe took a breath, and waited to see if Nathaniel would say anything. He stayed silent, so she continued. "I cared deeply for Adrien, but, he was only ever a friend, and even if he was my soul mate, but not interested romantically in me, and wanted to just be my friend, I would have settled for that. Instead, I get cast aside as he goes with Marinette." Nathaniel was stunned to see that she was crying. He reached across hesitantly, and grabbed her hand, providing what little comfort he could. She seemed to cling to him, desperate for human connection, desperate for someone to show that they still cared about her, despite how cruel, mean, and horrid she had been when she was younger. Nathaniel was shocked to find that he wanted to genuinely show her that he would be there for her and show her that support.

"We all lose people, it's a part of life. Didn't you try to fix your friendship?" Nathaniel asked. Chloe sighed,  
"Well, I tried, but you know what I was like. I think I caused more problems as I tried to reach him. But then, then, his soul mate was the one girl who had everything that I couldn't have, and seemed to just have it handed to her. So, I did not like her. She had guys going after her, she even had you under her thumb for a while…and as I didn't like her, it made it hard to stay friends with Adrien. It was not easy, and there were times he resented what I said, or did. And that was even before the whole school found out. But…it tore us apart, I would get upset, and take it out on someone else, cause an akuma, and then, because I wasn't being nice, we would grow further apart, as he would be disappointed in me. Eventually, we both just stopped trying." Chloe gave a laugh, broken and half sob, still Nathaniel held her hand, staring down as he realised he had started rubbing the top of her hand as if to reassure her.

"That's pretty hard…"

"Yeah…It was about then, I realised, I really needed to change who I was as a person, and started trying to get my act together. It wasn't easy, all my life, I had been showered in praise and gifts, and things that were to cheer me up. I never was told off, and it was never my fault something happened. And then, I realised, I was a bossy person. I was never not bossy. But I used it for my authority, and to not get punished because I was always a good girl. But I figured, I could do better with telling people what to do. And so I found a career with organising people's events, like weddings, funerals, parties, and all sorts of things. Generally, I scoop out what's happening in places, how expensive things are, and get the customer what they want, for the best price. And then I charge them some extra, for my people to come in, set up, serve the food, and whatever else there is. It works out well. So yeah, complete turnaround, when I figured to use stuff I had to form my own business and other little things. It's fun. But I haven't reached out to anyone from high school in years. Even Sabrina was 3 years ago, and that was a parting on good terms before she went off to study science in America." Chloe stared at the menu, and Nathaniel remembered. Restaurant, should get food. So he let go of her hand, and instantly felt the warmth from her hands fade.

The two mostly ate their meals in silence. Chloe seemed to run out of energy to talk, and Nathaniel did not know what to say. Eventually, the plates were cleared away, and the two were leaving.  
"So, what do you do now? You draw comics?" Chloe asked as they were walking.  
"Yeah, went to art school, and I draw stuff for online comic strips and actual books. It's fine until the deadline approaches. Then everyone gets hectic, and we are going crazy." He gave a chuckle. "Sounds nowhere near as chaotic as yours though." Chloe smiled a little.

"Only on the big day, the final day before everything starts can it be really crazy. But I run a tight ship, so everything is perfect and like clockwork. I've only ever run into a few problems that is not my fault and still find a last-minute solution." The two fell into a comfortable silence. Nathaniel was happy to have found someone, at last, and it was absolutely amazing how much this girl made him feel. He may not love her yet, but the relationship with his old classmate was definitely being repaired, and on the way to something more.

 **Okay, that's done, I hope that you people enjoyed it, I apologise if he is out of character, but I think that Nathanial would draw cartoons, or comic books rather than go on to giant paintings as a career, so I went with that angle, and I see him being incredibly shy, as he hides behind his hair, and seems to be often off on his own daydreams, not really having a loud presence. I don't know, other than his own episode, he seemed to have little presence with the class, different with some of the others (Kim comes to mind), and it makes him a little harder to write, as what is his character. Hope you guys liked the Chloe growth, but still bossy and herself too. This one just didn't want to end…**

 **Hope you guys had a merry Christmas and new year, I would have updated earlier, but I went to another city, and due to how much was in the car, I was told not to bring my laptop dammit.  
So sorry…**

 **I think that completes this list.  
Working on Theo now, so I'll see how that goes…That won't be updated for a while, I've been hit with ideas for other stories and I can't type fast enough to get them out, and I have a really big story coming soon for this fandom, if I can get the chapter edited and out soon…  
Help, brain is have the opposite of a mental block.  
Any new votes? I was thinking apart from Theo, of doing an Alya and Marinette soul mate one as well, as soul mates should also count as friends, and then, if it develops into something more, I'm not against it.  
So far, the only pairings in here that take part in the same universe are Adrienette, Chlothan, and I think so will be DJWifi… but I don't mind trying others and doing pairings with characters that have already been done. If you can't tell, I don't really ship any, I just started with a popular ship.**

 **In other news:**

 **So I should get to Alya and Nino very soon.**

 **I have finished compulsory education! So I decided I liked school so much that I wanted to go to more education! Updates may come randomly in the future.  
A bookshop appeared near I live! I am very happy. Books are always good…**

 **Love you all, and thank you for the kind reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5 Alya (DjWifi)

There were always some people who dated before finding their soulmate. It was only natural, it was only hard when you knew you weren't destined and couples wondered how they would fall apart. Because it was easier most people dated until they got their words or not at all. But Alya and Nino didn't do something because it was easy. Alya always was taught that life wasn't easy, it came with the territory of having younger sisters. So she pushed for Nino to remain her boyfriend when she got her words that covered her collarbone. Nino agreed, but only until his words appeared, he didn't want to have to deal with potentially a horrible situation with a soulmate and an ex. Alya understood and agreed. After all, it was already unfair that she could meet her soulmate any day now and he had to deal with it with every person she greeted. There was only a handful of people who he was okay with for those few months. He enjoyed every moment of them. But then before he wanted it to end, before she fell out of love with him, in less than 24 hours, his birthday would be here and with it, his soulmate words.

Alya stared at the date on her phone, unable to register anything else. Less than a day until Nino's birthday. Less than a day and they would split up, free to find their soulmates. It had only been three months since her birthday but it felt like a week. She arranged a clock, counting down the time to when he would get his words. She had talked to his parents to get the time he was born because of the stupid laws. Alya didn't understand the point of them, but then no one did.

She had talked to Marinette and their mums' about it, Sabine, Alya's mum and Alya herself didn't understand the reason behind the laws, Sabine had lived and grown up in China when most kids were told by their parents when they were old enough to understand, as the laws were different in China. But she stared at the count down on her phone. 20 hours, 26 minutes and 15 seconds. She looked up as the teacher came in and she moved her phone to her pocket. Marinette ran in just after the door was shut. Alya often wondered if Marinette had found her soulmate yet, but she didn't tell anyone what her words were, the girl was careful changing for PE to make sure no one saw them, though everyone tried.

She wondered if it would be Nino, that would make a complete and awkward mess. The guy knows that his soulmate had a crush on his best mate and the guy had dumped his girlfriend for the soulmate who happened to be best friends. Alya felt a 'Marinette' moment coming on. Her head hit the desk a lot more calmly than Marinette normally did but it was just as satisfying. Alya didn't want to lose Nino to his soulmate just yet. She thought about her words, **Well, this is awkward.**

It had taken her a near week to work out what the words were. The hand writing was similar to chicken scratches, at best. It was a common hand writing for a bunch of people who did not do writing on paper a lot, like all her classmates. Nathaniel, Adrien and Marinette had neat handwriting, 2 people who drew a lot, and the other was insisted upon by his father. So many people removed from the possible list.

Alya didn't even want to think about who or how her words would be said, it was such a vague statement. There were a million situations, trapped by an akuma in a closet with someone she didn't know leapt to mind, who knew, maybe Ladybug would lock her somewhere with a stranger and then they discover they are soulmates. Alya didn't see the way that her words in light brown scrawl nearly impossible to read would possibly come from Nino, her boyfriend for the next 20 hours 34 minutes and 17 seconds. Or rather she did, but the chances that she was wrong, made her not hope for it. He walked in and smiled at Alya, who softly smiled back.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't see why you should break up just because Nino's words will appear tomorrow, you didn't when Alya's did, so why would you because you both have words?" Adrien commented, Marinette nodded in agreement. Alya stared at Marinette and Adrien, what if Adrien was Nino's soul mate? Both girls would be crushed and it would be worse than when Alya dreaded saying something to Adrien because she didn't want to have her best friend's crush as her soul mate, how awkward would that be? But to her relief, that wasn't the case, and when she explained why she didn't talk to either of them about it, Marinette laughed and hugged her, stating it was okay to be with that. Alya and Nino looked at each other and their friends,

"It is because, I still loved him, I don't care if I met my soul mate these past few months, I still wouldn't have broken up with Nino, and I don't want this to end, but we decided, we would rather remember good times over a fight that we have because we always are on edge over either of us randomly meeting our soulmate, and scared of it." Alya tried to explain, Nino added,

"The chances that Alya would meet her soulmate these three months were lower than in later years, because she's around the same people nearly all the time, and it's the same with me, no one meets their soul mates for a few years, we get them when we are 15, and most people don't meet their soul mate until 18 or later, Marinette's parents were lucky in that they met when they come from different countries. For most people with that situation, there are no words. But with me getting my words, the chances that one of us will meet a soulmate is bigger, not much, but it is still there, especially for the first few days when everyone is saying happy birthday and everything. And because we still want to be friends, we don't want the whole fight, are you cheating on me with your soulmate, or the awkwardness later from this is my ex girlfriend that I broke up with when I met you, situation. I was really worried these past few months, but I'm glad that we got that extra time." Nino smiled at her, and Alya smiled back,

"I swear, this is going to be the most bittersweet breakup tomorrow, and my ship will no longer sail," Adrien sighed as Marinette giggled.  
"Well, whatever happens, I hope…" Alya didn't finish her sentence, her meaning getting across. That he will be happy, and everything in between. Nino smiled and nodded. Reaching across and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze,  
"You too." The group settled down to learn and Alya didn't speak to Nino for the rest of the day.

The next day, she was waiting, outside Nino's class, just before break. She knew it was stupid, but the chances were still there. Still tiny, but she would rather take a chance and know, then never talk to him again and not know. If she was his soul mate, everything would be fine.  
She only had to make it through this one sentence. She didn't notice the bell, so busy in her musings, what if he already met her, or worse, the words didn't match. She didn't know how she felt about this. She began pacing, and in the middle of doing so, students began leaving the class. And of course, just when she was hesitating, and wanting to change her mind, she walked right bang into him. The both managed to fall over, and stared at each other as students filled out around them. Nino looked away, and rubbed the back of his head, this was not what they had agreed to.  
"Well, this is awkward." Nino muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Alya stared at him. Nino opened his mouth when Alya finally spoke.  
"You said them, you actually said them!" She jumped on top of him, hugging him, and holding him close, not daring to let go, not when she nearly lost him. Nino gasped from the lack of oxygen in his lungs,  
"Alya, can't breathe!" She stood up and showed her words, smiling brightly. Nino stared before checking his words, Alya saw her own handwriting, in amber gold covering his skin, his fore arm, blending so well with the tan of his skin. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
"Come on. Adrien needs to know his ship still sails." She raced down the corridor, pulling her boyfriend along with her.  
Sometimes life isn't fair, but other times, it can show you something and give you what you really want more than anything in the world. And Alya knew that.

 **Oh boy, I am late with this...it's been sitting for months to be uploaded, sooooo sorry guys...**

 **Next time, I promise to be sooner, but I don't have a submit timeline worked out. I'll get back to you guys on that when I work out a writing routine...Which is not regular either...  
So, Alya has been added. Next up Nino, and thanks to a review, the order is now Theo, (one sided only) and then Rose and Juleka!  
I should mention, by the way, if people want Ladrien, or Marichat, or even another couple that's not so popular (Nino and Adrien's bromance leaps to mind) then please, ask away! I'm trying to not connect them, so that each of them occur in their own little world. This then opens up for more options for people to vote and ask for.**

 **So in other news, I've started next level learning, and it's...not as bad as I thought it would be. But still keeps me busy.**

 **What were people's thoughts on the latest episode? Referring to the gorilla one. Personally think it should have come before the giant baby, at least in time order. But damn, Adrien, his dedication to his identity are above and beyond.**

 **See you next time (In 5 months...Wha?) I promise, not that long...**


	6. Chapter 6 Nino (DJWifi)

Nino had been really terrified when Alya got her words. As custom for many people, she refused to show anyone what her soul mate was going to say. When people eventually did meet their soulmate, they would then be fine with showing their words to the world. But not before then. Alya refused to show Nino her words, and refused to end their relationship on her birthday, when he politely asked. She insisted on still being together, just as he insisted that he wouldn't stand to be broken hearted, when she met her soulmate, and he would be left behind.

He was not a replacement, a stand in, for the one who would make her complete. The two were so stubborn, that they eventually reached a compromise. His birthday, they would part ways as friends. Why Nino had to do that, was nuts. Sure, he felt fear every day, but he eventually came to relax. Alya did not meet too many new people, in school. But then, that would change, and the stress for both of them not knowing when they would say goodbye, or meet the other half, would tear them apart. He wanted to at least remain friends, and part on good terms. He wanted to be able to treasure the time they shared, no matter how much they may be pulled apart. He did hang on to one little ray of hope. They complimented each other so well, that maybe, just maybe they were meant to be. But he also understood that things did not always turn out the way you wanted them to. This was something he and Alya would just have to go with the flow on.

His birthday arrived. Adrien and Marinette knew how much this was hurting the pair of best friends. And still they left it in the hands of the two. Neither would budge after all. Nino hoped to not see her today. His words he found on his arm were hard to figure out. The writing was neat, if hasty and scrawled, as if the person's hand was lagging behind putting the words down as their brain raced ahead, the pen struggling to keep up. He hoped for it to be Alya. It did not say hello, or happy birthday, which was common for people, so he supposed that whoever was the person that said them, was somewhere off in the far future.  
Or he did not talk to Alya today. She must be hurting just as much as he was, and maybe would avoid him just to try and deal with the pain. It wouldn't surprise him. He felt like that was just what he wanted to do as well.  
With a sigh, he got ready for the school day, not sure if he should hope to see Alya, or not.

Of course straight after his class before lunch, in the scramble to get out and see Adrien before he left, and all the students eager to get out the door, it was no shocker he did not see Alya in front of him until they had literally walked into each other and ended up on the ground.  
Well, this was not what he wanted. If anything, it was so clichéd from those teen rom coms, that Nino felt himself cringing. Only thing missing was the spilt books. Alya looked up at him, and Nino then lost control of his mouth.  
"Well, this is awkward." Nino muttered before his brain processed. He looked at the shock on Alya's face, opened his mouth, (probably to say something even more stupid, as his brain still wasn't connected to his mouth) when she launched herself at him,

"You said them. You actually said them!" Nino found he couldn't say anything as his brain registered 3 things.

His girlfriend who he had mutually broken up with less than 24 hours ago was his soul mate. They had had a reveal of this in a most cliché way that it was pretty much straight out of 1 of Adrien's anime shows that Adrien would probably cry when he heard he had missed seeing it. Alya was hugging him. Too tight. He couldn't say anything as he tried to breathe. Gosh, how he had missed this girl all morning.

"Alya, can't breathe!" He gasped out. Her hold to his relief was gone, a bright smile covering her face as she showed him the words of her soulmate, that he had just said in his writing.  
Oh. He checked his own arm.

Well, that was lucky. Matches what she said after all. Definitely better than what he thought was going to happen.  
Alya pulled him to his feet. "Come on, Adrien needs to know his ship still sails." Then raced off, pulling him behind.

When they approached their two friends, Nino noticed Marinette looking up already grinning. She seemed to know already. Of course, Alya probably messaged her already about it. The two made the way over, Adrien not turning around, until Marinette waved. Adrien seemed to wave and turn around. Halfway through turning, he paused and turned back. Nino would swear time was standing still, as Adrien put the pieces together. The moment of realisation seemed to strike while his eyes widened. Then without a care in the world, he jumped from his seat, fist in the air and screamed,  
"MY SHIP SHALL NOT BE SUNK THANK YOU MIGHTY GODS AND UNIVERSE FOR PERMITTING THIS TO BECOME CANON!"

People around jumped and looked over. Some stared. Nino and Marinette stared while Alya burst out laughing.  
"Sweet, sweet sunshine child. Do not change."  
The four sat down and ate lunch together.

 **Oh wow, I think this is the fastest upload I've done, (totally nothing to do with the fact I have technically 4 requests and 2 original ideas of my own that I need to get on...)**  
 **To the reviewer that is anonymous, yeah, she probably did, but honestly, these are for fun, and I didn't want it to be a simple, it could be anyone, because I as a sometimes sadistic and mean person (ask anyone who knows me in real life, they will confirm that I can be a demon) did not want her to have the perfect world she would imagine with 3 kids and a hamster with Adrien. I wanted her to actually be hurt. Most people won't know who their soulmate is but her to think it's Adrien, and be reveal, it's not..I think would hurt her more. So that's the way I wrote it. Plus it made up for it being an amusing reveal, a relationship does not work based on lies, or with secrets, which the two would have to keep, if it was Adrien and Marinette. This way, it's a little reveal, a little angst, and a touch of humor. Besides, I'm just typing a little sweet story, I think I can be forgiven for this. Most would be cleared up with Rose and Juleka who will be up next, hope that will make sense. I'm making the rules as I go after all...If you guys need clarification of what rules there are with the words thing, simply, colour of eyes, first words said after you turn 15, to the minute. Some people can be around them for ages and not know it. However, if you know the person, then you can have a pretty good idea of who it is already. I'll make a better list when I can. Alix and Kim...I think I'll do after I get one of the two ideas I have up, then them, then the other original, assuming I don't hit any blocks with the originals, and no one else. This will be the only upload for a while, I technically have 3 assignments due this week that I need to finish...and before anyone asks, 1 is finished minus editing, 1 is 3/4 done and the last...is not yet started.**  
 **So, that it from me this time, please review ANY couple you want, even if one or both of them have been already done, these are all separate two-shots, but they all have the same rules that apply.**  
 **That's all from me, I must get onto those assignments.**  
 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Theo (oneshot)

**Oh man, am I dreadfully behind on writing anything….  
Super sorry, life got in the way (Uni is not easy). When I was free for a short while, I had no want to write, even my short collection stories, my brain just would be drained of energy, so I would watch tv shows (I'm so excited over the new episodes, anyone got theories for what comes in season 3, there is a massive chunk of fangirling in my note below).  
But alas, you are not here for excuses, and dreading no update, you are hear to read a new chapter.  
And the one thing I know that irritates me as a reader, is when it is only Author Note. So, without further ado, here is one overdue, and will not have a partner, due to the fact that the soul mate for the older multi job working Theo will be left open to interpretation, though if people demand it, I may pick a random one-episode character and fix this chapter to fit her, and her side. Enjoy! Sorry it's not a Rose and Juleka, but this is to get me back into the writing spirit, which, if you can tell by the length, is still an upwards battle.**

Theo was hopeful to find out if Ladybug was his soulmate, and waited at the revealing of the statue for her to show up. She didn't and he has no clue if he will ever see her again, and with Cat Noir revealing other possible information that she is Cat's soul mate, not all goes well.

Theo waited patiently for Ladybug to appear. They were unveiling his statue and while he wasn't sure if Ladybug was over 15 years old, he had to hope. This was quite possibly his only chance to see if his crush was meant to be, or if he was going to meet someone else. He glanced at the small piece of paper, a newspaper cutting, showing her in action. His words in brown, barely seen in contrast to his skin colour unless you looked closely, were along his thumb, written small and tidy. **H-Hi.** Well, that was extremely ordinary, he remembered thinking, but he guessed that the point was that his other half would be shy upon first meeting him. And Ladybug was shy towards all the cameras, quite often, that it made sense. He eyed the piece of paper he had cut from the newspaper, showing Ladybug in all her glory, bright smile, strong, confident, no sign of the shy girl who was nervous in front of cameras. He only hoped she would arrive soon.

The first hero to arrive was Cat Noir. The black cad hero who helped defend the city, and aid Ladybug when she needed it. Theo did not really notice, too focused on the sky for a figure in bright red.  
"I must meet her today. I won't get another chance." He looked at the clipping again.

"Are you referring to Ladybug?" Cat was up in his face. Theo jumped back and quickly stuck the photo in his pocket. "What do you mean, no other chance?"

"I was, just hoping, that, well, it's" Theo couldn't form the sentence.  
"Let me guess." Cat leaned on the artist. "Could it perhaps be, that you are hoping for a soul mate bond with the little lady in red?" Theo blushed lightly and avoided Cat's eyes.  
"I may have been, it's not impossible."  
"Oh, but it is, see, Ladybug and I are definitely tight like this." His fingers crossed to show Theo. "And well, she has not mentioned a soul mate, or any words to even little old me. So she doesn't have them yet, and when she does, she will probably be with me any way, you know how it is, superheros and all." The Cat grinned at him. Theo scowled.

Ladybug never did show up to the unveiling of the statue, and Cat Noir's words bounced around in his head. He welcomed the chance that the man Hawkmoth gave, to win his love's heart. He did not remember anything until he came too in his art workshop, with the two heroes standing there. He did not remember anything. He did not feel angry or jealous anymore. On his first meeting with Ladybug, she apologised for not coming to the statue reveal that day. Upon hearing those words, he felt…not disappointed, but definitely defeated. She may not be 15, but the chances they would meet again were slim. It was a huge city after all.

A few years had past since his statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir incident. Theo was still working and creating art. He still hoped that maybe Ladybug was his soulmate. He spent most of his evenings in his workshop, drawing out what he would next create. He did not realise the time passage until it was late this time. He left with the night turning cold, and soft rain filling the air. As he walked back home, he thought about his day. He thought about Ladybug. She never revealed to the press if she had a soul mate or not. All the other heroes also refused commenting on it though so it wasn't shocking. Not noticing or paying attention, he knocked a girl over.  
"I'm so sorry, here, let me get that." He grabbed the papers she had dropped preventing them from getting too wet, turning to her as he had them in hand. He looked her in the eye and then he felt as if lightening had struck. The girl stared at him.

"Hi." He spoke softly. The girl with no coat or thick clothing, soaking through to the bone, teeth chattering, smiled and replied.

"H-Hi." Theo smiled, it may not be Ladybug, but this girl, was meant to complete him, and as he had learnt long ago, that was all that truly mattered.

 **Woo, and that's another request complete. As the request asked only for Theo, and he has no ship aside from occasionally use of Marinette with him, this seemed like a nice one. This one kind of took place before the two heroes had their words, so yeah, jealous vibes Noir. If someone wants a follow up, or suggests a character to use in this as his soul mate, that would be fine, I may or may not do it. We'll see.**

 **Sorry again for the practically a year delay, as stated above, Uni, and life gets in the way.**

 **In other news.  
SEASON 2, AMAZING, EVERY SINGLE EPISODE.  
As I am sure someone may end up requesting, or even asking, just because characters in these 1-2 shots are used, does not mean they can't be used again, so if you want a Marc/Nath one, I am fine to do it, don't use reasoning of a character has been already used against it.**

 **Can I just say, first time seeing Marc, I was confused? Because there were both feminine and masculine features, it threw me.  
I then later (MONTHS LATER) found out that Marc is meant to be…I'm not sure on the wording here or the terminology, but meant to represent the LBGTQIA+ community. If someone wants to fill me in on this, that's cool. And Marc's last name is also linked to it, as is his clothing (rainbow shirt), that it's kind of cool that his akuma form was black and white.**

 **Chloe's redemption arc, I enjoyed. When Chloe was hinted to become a hero, I was kind of against it, for two main reasons, 1 she is a mean character, that it makes little sense that she would be a good hero, redemption needed but, 2 she is a main cause of akuma in season 1, that they would be losing an easy way for them to create episodes with having her become nice. I liked the way they have handled it.  
Nino and Alya's transformations? Amazing, and I loved the progression of Nino's feelings for Alya too. I do hate the writers though for saying "Reveal will happen" and that's one of two, Hawkmoth to audience, or Alya and Nino to each other, not a reveal we were wanting.  
And the peacock miraculous holder, Mayura? OH MY GOSH, SO MANY THEORIES POURING INTO MY HEAD WHEN I SAW THAT EPISODE. That special of hero's day was actually supposed to be in season 3, but I think they made a great decision with putting it as the last two episodes (minus the Christmas special) in season 2.  
I would love to fangirl more over this with all of you, but that would make this note twice the length of this chapter, and no one wants that.**

 **I have finished my first year of uni though, meaning that I should get the next lot out (Rose and Juleka) out sooner this time. After that, is Alix and Kim. (Yes, I will still do this one, and if someone request the new ship with Kim, I will do that one as well, none of these are really meant to be connected)**

 **Bye, and sorry again!**


	8. Chapter 8 Juleka (Julekarose)

Juleka knew who her soul mate was before the words were even said. The two were so close in friendship that it was so hard to imagine their lives without each other in them. And as they were close friends, she knew Rose's handwriting anywhere. The loops and swirls that made up the girls neat yet romantic handwriting were too similar. Not to mention the sentence that wrapped in light blue around the goth girl's wrist, making it near impossible to see the whole sentence was so alike to what the sweet girl in pink would say, it was hard to imagine another person saying them, or another being able to complete each other as well as the two of them do.

However, Juleka dared to not reveal her suspicions. After all, handwriting, eye colour and words were all just that until confirmation was made, and revealing something like this to Rose could ruin everything between them. Juleka did not know how to feel about it all still. There was the whole thing of soul mates after all, the person who would complete you, were generally a romantic interest. Leading to where the two would actually stand as something more than friends or still best friends.

Juleka was one of the older classmates in the year, that her words appeared early on. Her brother teased her before her birthday over her worry of the words, and after as well for the worrying over if her soul mate was Rose or a complete stranger she was having. Juleka still thinks it was uncalled for, but Luka then raised a point.

"Doesn't matter who it is, you and them will understand each other better than anyone. If it's Rose, that's great, if not, it doesn't mean a thing." And in a surprising moment when her brother struggles to communicate what he feels, expressed exactly what she needed to hear, though the melodies on his guitar as he told her probably were helpful.

A couple weeks later, the school photos incident occurred. To say the least, she was glad to have Marinette to help her out, and Rose there as well to make her feel better and defeat her curse of the selfies. Rose had taken to creating a new chapter in their friendship scrapbook, to showcase the curse had ended. The two had taken to going to their favourite places one at a time over the months to take more photos together and add factors to the scrap book.

"You're going to run out of space very quickly if you keep up with the amount of photos you have Rose." Juleka mentioned when she came over to see the bludging binder that was covered in glitter and roses in pink. She then noticed the cover, actually read,

" _Juleka and Rose, Vol 2_.?" Juleka saw that Rose's cheeks were burning to match the outfit of the sweet girl.

"That may have already happened…." Juleka smiled and pulled out another binder for scrapbooking.  
"I guess it's going to happen again soon?" She revealed the binder that was black and purple, covered in netting and fake purple fur (it won't get everywhere like feathers) labelled _Rose and Juleka._ Rose's smile was like a small child on Christmas (or Marinette's when Adrien talked to her), as she squealed over the book and grabbed it, flicking through to see that Juleka had added a few things, that made the book something for them.

"I love it!" Rose hugged her bestie that started to blush, "Thank you!"

The two were rushing around the shops together, trying to find the perfect purple scarf to go with the growing cold weather. They had been lucky with finding the pink scarf for Rose, but Juleka was having difficulties.

"Nothing here. Never mind, we'll try the next store." Rose tugged her friend out, and to the next they went. The shop was crowded, the closer it crept to Christmas. Juleka went to the next, and the next, they must have gone through the whole shop twice, and this purple scarf refused to be revealed. They bumped into Marinette.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?"  
"We are looking for scarves, but to find one for Juleka is proving difficult. We found one for me, but the dark purple is just either not fashionable or everyone wants one." Rose pouted, _Why must she look so cute when she pouts, it's not fair._ Juleka blinked, her cheeks turning a soft pink. Marinette sighed.

"Alya worked out that with the akuma object generally being purple, as well as the communication light a purple, Hawkmoth's signature colour must be purple. Since then, most people stopped wearing and buying it, replacing it with red and spots." Juleka hummed in agreement, there did seemed to be a lot of ladybug stuff around now that she thought about it. Marinette shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll get something you like Juleka, I'll see you later." Marinette hurried off, making her way through the crowds out of sight. The remaining two then continued to look for a miracle scarf.

They did not succeed, and Juleka remembered something drastic.

Rose's 15th was coming up after Christmas.

And she still did not know what to do on the soul mate situation. 

Rose's birthday. The day Juleka had been waiting for to find out if the two were going to be always a part of each other. To need each other in their lives forever. The two had arranged to meet at the local shopping centre to go and look for more stamp collection bits, and help chose what Rose would spend her birthday money on this year. The two had been doing it for years, for each other, looking for something different, pink, or whatever it was they wanted that particular year. Juleka had gotten black net fingerless gloves the year before and then purple fabric to sew together to make longer armbands to cover her words, so Rose would probably do something similar, to cover her own words.

At the thought of soul mates, Juleka glanced at her wrist.

" **There's a new shop on the corner, and I think it is meant to have a different vibe to it. I think you would like it, want to check it out?** " It wove completely around her wrist. The words may be covered by her longer glove, but she knew the words by heart. And she felt that going into this situation that she knew already. All she was getting was confirmation if Rose was or was not her soul mate.

She walked towards the area that they had agreed to meet at, the first scrap-booking shop of the day. She waited out the front, watching her phone for the time. Rose would be here soon.

She saw the pink ensemble, complete with a pink scarf first, and with a wave had Rose join her with a smile.

"There's a new shop on the corner, and I think it is meant to have a different vibe to it. I think you would like it, want to check it out?" Rose looked at her with a beam. Juleka blinked,

"Yeah, that sounds great. It does seem pretty cool, Mum got her incense from there and really likes it." Rose's eyes widened before glancing down to her foot, where Juleka guessed her words were.

"Um…"

"Yeah, I know." Juleka smiled.

"This isn't what I expected." Rose gave a small grin.

"Not at all. But it's all fine, right?"  
"Yes, it totally is… just…. Can we be friends please? I don't want anything to change between us." Rose looked up at Juleka sweetly, the trouble and fear in her eyes.

"It's no problem, just because we are soulmates, does not mean anything other than how compatible we are. We're friends for life, okay?" Juleka smiled, watching her best friend's face light up and beam.

Even as her own heart sank down with a feeling of despair.

 **Before any one screams at me over this ending, IT WILL BE OKAY, I HAVE A PLAN AND I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT!  
Okay, now that's done, if any of you complain, I will redirect you to this A/N. I understand people are wanting it to be like the romantic styles shipping (If anyone wishes otherwise, you will have to make note of that in your requests).  
I apologise, but fate defied me, I wanted to update ages ago.  
Guess the tech gods hated me because my precious story holder and work of a laptop decided it was not going to charge. At all. I dealt with having to try and save and backup as much as I could to be able to future access it on 5% battery. Problem has since been solved, and I'm back. Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, Juleka and Rose are one of my favoured ships, even if they were in a best friends kind of way, they are adorable, and play on this shows 'light and dark opposites' thing. They're cute  
In other news;**

 **I am shocked that Spain released the first episode of season 3 so early, Season 2 finished, let's air the first episode season 3.  
But the first episode is pretty cool, I feel that the third season is going to be epic.**

 **Someone did not read my notes, and we have more added yay! To Diane, I know the character you mean, Mirelle I think is the name. I'll consider it further down the line as she is not a familiar character, so her part would be even shorter than Theo's, a main part I think on reflect that his was so short.**

 **The list as it stands is**

 **Rose x Juleka (half complete)**

 **Alix x Kim**

 **Ivan x Mylene**

 **Sabrina x Max.**

 **I have a lot to think about on what to do with these guys…This will be fun.**

 **I have a love of Plusheen now thanks to this show that I have 2 shirts with cat puns, and one is Christmas related.**

 **And that is all, have a Miraculous Christmas/Festive time, and a Meow-vellous Mew Year!**


End file.
